


Fighting for life

by CJreader92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, M/M, One-Sided Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Traitor Uraraka Ochako, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJreader92/pseuds/CJreader92
Summary: A zombie apocalypse breaks out. Katsuki would put his life on the line for the man he loves he jsut has to get him to safety above anything else.





	Fighting for life

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own my hero academia and there’s a little bit of walking dead Brought into this also since I feel Negan has the best weapon in an apocalypse

The day of the outbreak the world came crumbling to their knees. An airborn virus that was detonated by a missile launch. Fucking zombie’s. Anyone who had died came back to life with a insatiable hunger for human flesh.  
You think much of it could be contained but no. The world is full of idiots who instead of staying back from some corpse ridden body go closer to investigate. The virus spread through the blood quickly to by death, scratches or bite from those already infected. 

I didn’t think to much when the siren blared through the speakers. All I could think was “were was Deku?”

I briefly remember Kirishima and Kaminari tugging on my arm and yelling to get out since the school had been overrun. The first floor was taken over and locked down.  
That was the floor Deku was on.  
I shoved past them both blasting my was through and running down the stairs.  
It seemed by some miricale that the virus degenerated a persons quirk rendering them human and nothing more.  
Imagine that zombies with quirks. Fuck that!

I don’t know how I managed it. The place was so over run it was impossible to tell if someone was alive or not. I banged on his door before blasting my way in.  
I remember seeing him on his bed holding a broom against his so called friend, turned zombie Iida.  
I didn’t even hesitate to blast the four eyed nerd across the room. Grabbing hold of Deku’s arm while he sobbed and protested to being manhandled and his friend being killed. 

Fuck knows how we escaped and ran.  
I briefly remember hearing others calling out to us and chasing after. That didn’t matter, I had my Deku. I don’t even remember labelling him mine but it felt right. First Deku then our parents. Have to catch the train.

“Kacchan!” My name is constantly being repeated but I ignore it.  
“BAKUGO!”  
The name sounds to foreign from his lips it stops me immediately.  
Two hands on my face make me flinch before I register it’s Deku.  
“Kacchan please, the others aren’t far behind and the trains been overrun already. We need a van or something large enough to fit us all. Please Kacchan please just wait a second” Izuku pleads his rescuer .  
Car, van, truck!  
I look around quickly noticing a few zombies ahead gaining slowly.  
Slowly I turn to see a a few small cars and only one Ute. That will have to do.  
I can hear Deku calling for the staggering friends of his. I open the drivers side that was luckily unlocked. No keys though as I bend down to try Hotwire the car.  
A loud thump startled me to look up noticing Kirishima in the back tray leaning down to yank up some of the others. Deku gets into the passenger side jsut as I get the car started.

We take off fast making the others in the tray stumble before catching each other.  
Kirishima, Kaminari, Todorki, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka along with myself and Deku are the last remaining It seems.  
The drive is quiet enough minus the screams emanating in the city. Several times I have to yell at Deku to stay put and think about his mother. His puppy dogs eyes swell with tears but I have to remain strong. The other know I’m also right. We have to get to our families first before alwe can help. 

When we finally get to our childhood Homes the street is filled with zombies. I see my mum beating one with a stick before one jumps her from behind sinking it’s teeth in immediately.  
I watch in horror as Izuku shakes me yelling to help. 

Izuku has instructed Ururaka and Todoroki to grab his mum while the other run to help my mum. It’s to late by the time they arrive she has turned and launches at Momo.  
Kirishima hardens his skin and yanks her away before she bites Momo and impales her on the fence post.  
He apologises but I wave him off as I drop to my knees and apologise to her.  
I cry silently as the others surround and protect me from any incoming zombies.  
Finally I move to stand up and notice the place has quietened. They had killed all that had come by. 

Uraraka and Todoroki finally come out of Izuku house empty handed.  
“I’m sorry Izuku, we were to late,” Uraraka cries.  
Todoroki stands frowning at the ground. He moves to hop into the back of the truck ignoring the others.  
I Let Deku cry on her sleeve as I walk to half and half.  
“What happened?” I demand.  
“Ask her,” he replies childish.  
Deku walks over sniffing and Burries his face in my chest. My arms immediately go around his waist. I notice a jealous look on Uraraka’s face that a sneer at and hug Deku closer.

“Guys we need to go,” Kaminari calls out jumping into the tray.  
We all pile in and head onwards out of town. Stopping at both Yaoyorozu and Todoroki place on the way to notice either abandoned homes or zombie infested and no survivors. 

We drive for hours until dusk hits. We find an old farmhouse that’s been abandoned. No zombies though. We do what we can to barricade the house for the night and huddle together for warmth. I notice round face whispering angrily at half and half before he tsks at her and walks away. She comes back smiling to bright for an apocalypse that just happened and hugs Deku. 

 

It’s been a few weeks now and we’ve moved across the country a fair while. We finally end up at an abandoned factory. We cleared it out quick smart and barricaded it well. We begin to plant fruits and vegetable that mostly Deku takes care of. He is a lot quieter now but still smiles as brightly as the sun shines.  
He sleeps with me every single night since the nightmares never seem to go away.  
We gain some survivors that help out as well maintaining the grounds. Taking shifts and collecting food when needed. 

It’s a sunny quiet day I walk out to see Deku and round face tending to the plants. Round face is waffling on while Deku carefully picks beans.  
It’s a small sentence that stops both myself and Deku from round face.  
“Jesus remember that first day, god I still can’t get your mothers scream out of my head some nights.”  
“What?!” Deku yells.  
Round face back tracks her face showing her fuck up.  
“I mean that zombie that got her she screamed before it got her and I wasn’t fast enough to save her.  
She starts to cry and Deku being himself walks over to comfort her.

I notice half and half watching from the side before he frowns and walks away.  
I chase after him and demand to know what happened that day.  
“She took the upstairs I took down stairs. I heard the scream from his mother and began to run upstairs. I saw round face watching from the door though. I wondered why she would just stand there. Then she finally moved inside the room and I chased after her. She had stabbed the zombie and the turned around to stab Izuku a mother. The weird bit was when I questioned her to why she had stopped she denied it completely. I don’t understand.” His brows furrow and I clap him on the shoulder.  
“I think it’s time we question round face,” My smirk makes the half bad half bastard smile. 

It’s another week before I have everything in place. I judging room of sorts.  
I invite everyone in to gather round. I smile sadly at Deku who tilts his head in confusion.  
“We have all done some questionable things in our past and now to survive. But I have a question for one that I feel has not killed to survive but murdered for their own pleasure.”  
The room murmurs around questionably. Todorki stands forward and walks to my side, he faces Deku and apologised for what is going to happen. Again Deku is more confused than ever. 

“Round face, please take a seat,” I guesture behind to where one lowly wooden chair sits with hand and leg bonds.  
“What? No way!” She yells  
“If you have nothin to hide you will come on your own free will,” I state and smirk at her repulsed face.  
“Kacchan, what are you doing?” Deku asks. I walk up and kiss him softly on the lips. It isn’t our first kiss but every time feels so new. He sighs a little as I pull back.  
“Please trust me,” I whisper and he nods.

“Uraraka, what happened the day delu’s mother died?”  
The question Stuns everyone and deku’s eyes water.  
“What do you mean?” Round face counters her colour drawing slightly.  
“Why did you hesitate to save his mother,” half and half interjects. His voice is cold and demanding.  
“What, no I didn’t,”  
“You didn’t save her or you didn’t hesitate?” Half and half goes on. I stand back and watch waiting.  
“I didn’t save her!” Round face is weeping now.  
“But you hesitated?”  
“No!”  
“So you didn’t save her then?”  
“No I just watched her get bitten!”  
There right there she fucked up.  
I walk over and pull half and half back.  
“Repeat that?” I question  
“I saw her get bitten and then I killed them both, I had to she would be a zombie,”  
“You just said you watched though not saw.”  
“It’s the same thing!”  
“No it isn’t!” Deku’s voice rings through.  
“You watched my mum die! Did she scream for help?! Did she beg you to help her?” He screams now his hands reach forward to take purchase on her throat.  
“She deserved it Deku!” Her reply stings.  
He stops mid throttle and pulls back his eyes red and stained.  
“Why?” He asks quietly.  
Round face just smiles back and replies, “ because she never approved of me and you. Don’t you realise how much better I would be for you! And you still chose the blasting moron! Izuku he doesn’t even call you by...”  
Todorki has frozen her entirely.  
“He apologises by Deku just shrugs him off.  
“Deku?” I ask quietly.  
“Unfreeze her, I want her to die by my hand not yours. For my mother,” he hisses. I nod towards Kirishima who walks over with a bat with barb wire wrapped around it.  
I take it and hand it over to Deku quietly.  
“I made it especially for you,” I whisper.  
“Kacchan! It’s beautiful!” He croes and leans up to kiss me roughly.

I nod at Todorki who waves his hand to melt the ice.  
Uraraka swears at him and struggles at her binds.  
“Izuku! Please!” She begs.  
“Fuck you!” Deku spits before he swings hard using his all for one slightly to split her body with the bat in two.  
Blood splatters everywhere and the crowd is stunned silent.

“Let this be a lesson to those who think they can betray us. We are a team, a family and no one comes between our family.” I yell and walk up to kiss Deku’s face now covered in blood.  
“We aren’t hero’s! But we are survivors and we will rebuild what was once ours!” The crown cheers and hollers.  
There’s a fire in Deku’s eyes that I never want to extinguish. Now rages by blood lust that I only want to ignite.  
For he is mine and I am his and nothing or no one will come between.


End file.
